


【Theseus/Newt】The Killer Inside Me

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 十一月的第二周纽特收到了忒修斯的来信。白色的信封上他的名字被写成了正式的花体字，黑墨水下的线条流畅有力。





	【Theseus/Newt】The Killer Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> *胡说八道系列  
*有怀孕相关提及

The Killer Inside Me

00.

十一月的第二周纽特收到了忒修斯的来信。白色的信封上他的名字被写成了正式的花体字，黑墨水下的线条流畅有力。

当时纽特离开伦敦已经快十年了——没再回去过——定居在哥本哈根附近的小城镇。写书是他的本职，偶尔也会教法语和荷兰语来赚点零花钱，期间忒修斯从没联系过他，天知道对方是怎么找到这里的。但仔细想想也在情理之中，那可是忒修斯·斯卡曼德，全英国最有权势的政客兼首席傲罗，欧洲到处都是对方的眼线，没什么男人做不到的。

他喂了点玉米给猫头鹰，坐在书房小心拆开信件。

「以防万一你还在乎，父亲去世了。」

老斯卡曼德先生。他的脑海中浮现出最后一次见到父亲的画面：他的爸爸说他想做什么都行，早已放弃了年轻的斯卡曼德，只要别给忒修斯添麻烦。

他们不爱他，这点显而易见。但他们也不是传统意义上的糟糕父母，只是目的性太强，家族荣誉摆在了首位，贪婪的本性一览无余。

「他的心脏一直不好，魔药也没能缓解。万圣节一过就卧床静养了——」

那有一部分是他的责任。从霍格沃茨辍学、又被魔法部解雇。老斯卡曼德先生就是从那段日子开始吃药的。

忒修斯又写了些细节，关于父亲葬礼前后的安排。他们打算后天安葬他，母亲并不想让他回来——其他巫师们必然会议论——所以忒修斯偷偷写了这封信。

「我为你留了位置。过不过来取决于你。」

但他的哥哥用了祈使句，高高在上的命令语气，跟记忆里如出一辙。掌控与操纵流淌在忒修斯的蓝色血管里，他们没有任何一点像是兄弟。

他把信纸重新塞回信封，不安地泡了杯茶，从口袋里取出两片药咽了下去。回家，那个念头令他哆嗦了下，多年来他把自己藏在这里就是为了避免这一刻。

可毕竟是父亲的葬礼，而且忒修斯在信的末尾说想他。

手提箱在衣柜的最下层，他打开箱子，往里面塞了几个装满的药瓶，写了封信请求出版社延期书稿。三天就够了，如果他搞砸了任何事，母亲说不定会提前赶他走。

至于忒修斯——他揉着太阳穴，又咽下了两片镇定剂——属于过去的记忆并不愉快，但时间还是弱化了锋利的棱角，令他心软了下来。

过去就让他过去吧。最坏能发生什么呢？

当晚他坐上了伦敦的火车，像麻瓜一样重返自己的家乡。晚霞因为前几日的阴雨露出了不详的紫红色，而纽特当时正在包厢里反复读着那封信，对于征兆一无所知。

01.

家，甜美的家。

爸妈从不在乎他的离开，他们的小儿子向来都是个可有可无的存在。他们给他钱，包容他犯下的所有错误，而纽特如果仍胆敢奢求他们的体贴与安慰，那他就是个忘恩负义的小混蛋。

伦敦的天气并不好。他裹上围巾，走过一栋栋已经摆好红绿装饰物的房子，沉重的面庞与欢快的节日氛围格格不入。十年来很难再有什么事物能让他感到快乐，药物麻痹了感知能力，他只是活着而已。

主街的十字路口右转，忒修斯的公寓就在尽头。内心深处他知道和男人见面是个坏主意，可内心又无法停止思念对方。去见见他，说几句话就走。他被自己怂恿着离开了酒店。

纽特靠近时忒修斯正站在门口和另一个女人说话，他们拥抱、说着耳语，随后是漫长的亲吻与嬉笑，整个过程持续了五分钟才结束。他藏在角落，只是看着。

他的哥哥比十年前更具魅力，英俊的相貌，政客式的亲切，迷人的笑容。我真的在乎你。说这话时灰蓝色眼睛专注地直视对方，里面饱含真诚和欣赏。毫无疑问忒修斯·斯卡曼德是英国最伟大的骗子，男孩女孩们投怀送抱，心甘情愿把身体和灵魂献出来。

他目送着陌生女孩离开。金色的头发，活力的面部轮廓。年轻且极具潜力的贵族家庭最需要像斯卡曼德这样的政客，而政治家的孩子们只想迫不及待爬上首席傲罗的床。

“床伴还是恋人？”

他走出阴影，正面迎上哥哥的目光。时间在男人的脸上留下了最少的痕迹，纽特不确定这一次他会做的比上一次更好。

“纽特！”男人惊喜地瞪大眼睛，快步走下阶梯，抱住他时吻了下脸颊，鼻尖蹭着，因为重逢而喜悦。“你回来了。”

“我只是来参加葬礼。”

“梅林啊，我以为你不会来——妈妈精神也不好，家里我一个人都快忙不过来了。”

“可你还有时间和女人做爱。” 他垂下目光，仍能从哥哥身上嗅到女士香水味。

“她是我的恋人。爸爸去世后我们一起照顾妈妈。住在一起方便些。”

“你打算和她结婚？”

“明年吧。”男人耸耸肩。“发生了这样的事后所有计划都要缓缓。”

他被拉进公寓，壁炉燃烧着，家具被光线照得发亮，餐桌上还摆着没吃完的早餐。忒修斯挥挥手为他端上一杯茶，嘴里同时讲着三件事。他真该听听的，直接开口太傻了，可当时他又疲惫又愤怒，迫切想让哥哥也感受到一丝焦虑。

“你怎么处理的尸体？”

他在沙发上换了个慵懒的坐姿，看着对面的忒修斯面露迷茫。“我过海关的时候以为会被直接逮捕。但什么也没发生。”

“我不知道你在说什么，纽特。你还好吗？你的脸色看起来很糟糕。”

对方还在装，饰演着理想中完美的上司、儿子、哥哥和情人，而伪装下的内核早已溃烂，权力与财富彻底宠坏了他的哥哥，忒修斯比爸妈还要贪婪。

“那天她跑来找你，因为爸妈不在。我以为你不在家——”

他没再继续说下去，忒修斯已经收回了笑容，换上了谈正事的表情，不悦地歪了下脑袋。“说真的，刚刚见面你就想谈这个？”

“是我杀了她，忒修斯。你什么责任都没有。”

最后是哪道伤口杀死了她？胸口？小腹？还是脸上？记忆已经模糊，脑海里只剩下一团红色的肉块。

“我把它藏在了某个黑巫师的家里，你知道的，人体实验。”他呷了一口茶。“太多尸体了，他们自己也不记得来源。”

“就这么简单？”

“就这么简单。”笑容又回到了脸上，仿佛那具尸体只存在于他们的想象。“我当时就说过，你不需要离开。”

可如果当时他不逃走，谁知道下一个变成尸体的会是谁。他后知后觉才明白这是场阴谋、陷害。忒修斯就是有这样的天赋，能让你认定那都是自己的错。

“你现在住哪儿？“

他报了个附近酒店的名字。

“哦，你可以住在我这里。她下午就回去了，准备明天的服饰。葬礼后你打算待多久？”

当然他想让他留下来，用着卑微恳求的语气、无辜可怜的眼神，让所有旁观者以为纽特才是整个故事里最傲慢、不近人情的小混蛋。

“我后天离开。”

他们一同走出门，忒修斯的目光自始至终黏在他身上。

“前几天我想起了不少过去的事情。你知道我对于打过你一直很抱歉。”男人停顿了下，抬起手为他整理着头发。“从来没有巫师在那个年龄就能做到首席傲罗，上面给了我很多压力。我想我有点失控了——”

“我也说了过分的话。”

他向后退了步，避开了忒修斯凑近的脸。

“但无论如何——我希望你记住这一点，阿尔忒弥斯。”

他还记得那天从尸体上站起来，踩到地上的血液差点滑倒，鼻腔和嘴里都是血腥味。忒修斯出现在身后，用袖子帮他擦拭脸上的血液，告诉他没有什么需要担心的，他为他感到自豪。

“我们是一家人。你永远属于这个家庭。”

02.

十年前——纽特深吸一口气，吞下了药瓶里倒出剩下的的药片，摔在床上——他曾低调地爱着忒修斯，默默等着属于自己的机会。男人换了一个又一个床伴，在轮到他之前遇见了那位红发女孩，高挑而迷人，美丽的琥珀色眼睛，所有人都说就是她了。

发生在那天的事都是她的错，如果不是她说出那些话——

头顶的吊灯变换着光晕，天花板的中央向下坠落。他索性用嘴呼吸，享受着药物缓慢地在脑子里作祟。

双手抚摸着自己的身体，从脖子到小腹，一直手掌揉着胸，粉色的乳头立了起来，另一只手探进裤子里，阴茎早就高高跷起，可他的目的地不是那儿，阴囊的后面是正留着汁水的肉缝，大拇指和食指熟练地揉着阴蒂，剩下的手指插进了湿漉漉的穴口。

一个双性人斯卡曼德，只有家人知道的秘密。那曾让忒修斯对他不止一次感兴趣，求着男孩张开双腿让他好好看看清楚。

真美。那时他还尚未离开霍格沃茨，在卧室的床上羞涩地张开了腿。空气异常浮躁，阴蒂被触碰时他立刻发出了声音，肉缝仿佛烧了起来，他并不想做这个，羞耻心令他恐慌，可又忍不住想听更多来自哥哥的赞美。

他仰起头呻吟，抬起腰加快了手指抽动的频率，阴蒂开始变大，细流般的快感刺激得夹紧双腿，脸深深地埋进枕头中。十年来都是如此解决性欲。双性人的身体很脆弱，但更脆弱的是他的自尊心。

操我，求你操我。幻想里的他能自由地爱着忒修斯，不受道德限制，来自过去的哥哥把他摁在床上，掰开双腿，坚硬的阴茎塞满了他的身体。他感觉完整了，尖叫声堵在枕头里，晃动着屁股，更多粘液被挤出滴在床单上。他幻想男人打他的屁股、掐住脖子几近窒息、把他洗脑成属于自己的小玩偶、在白皙的身上烙下主人的名字。他躺在床上，仰视着幻想里的哥哥。

高潮越来越近，他趴着撅起屁股，发硬的龟头蹭在床单上。早上和男人见面的画面重新展现在眼前：幻想里的纽特这次跪在哥哥身前，给了对方一个热情的口活，咽下了男人的精液。

“你比他们都好。”忒修斯低头吻了他，搂着腰拉进了怀里。这次他不想离开，抱紧了哥哥的肩膀。

我永远都只爱你一个人，阿尔忒弥斯。

他射得一塌糊涂。

有人在喊他的名字，他抬起头，女孩已经凑到了面前。

“一开始别人说你回来了我还不信。”

莉塔冲他眨眨眼，简单拥抱了下。他们在教堂门口无声地看着对方，过了好一会儿他才开口。

“是忒修斯让我回来的。”

女孩不知道，除了他和忒修斯没人知道那具尸体，人们只当小斯卡曼德不愿与世俗同流合污，跑到了阿尔卑斯山脚下写那本没人看的书。

“他在办公室经常向别人提起你。”

“政客都喜欢拿家人作开头。”

“你知道他在乎你的。”

忒修斯有吗？爱他？操纵和爱对男人而言没有区别。等目的达成，或者事情超出阀值时，就是男人所爱之人倒霉的日子。

巫师们陆陆续续走进教堂，他也跟着人群的末端往里走。忒修斯已经在里面，昨天见过的金发女孩站在他身旁，两人依旧说着耳语。他的哥哥笑了下，凑到她耳旁也说了几句。

他想起了死去的红发女孩。她和哥哥过去也很亲密，一起下班回家，开始在为婚后做安排，如果不是那件事，或许现在他和哥哥的孩子都长大了，即将去霍格沃茨上学。

纽特抬起目光，正好看见忒修斯拉着女孩的手走到了布道台的另一边，推开了侧边的门。周围的人并不多，莉塔没在注意。于是他也站起来，故意反方向绕了圈，也推开了那扇门。

白色的走廊通往后门，想找到忒修斯和那女孩并不费劲。他们在储物间做爱，黑色的连衣裙裙摆被掀起，女孩跳到忒修斯身上紧靠着墙壁，屁股被托起，上下晃动着身体。交合部位在裙摆下若隐若现。他们发生呻吟着，肉体猛烈冲撞，女孩的表情显然正处于无比的幸福当中。

纽特立刻湿了，穴口开始淌水，勃起挤在内裤里，充血的阴蒂渴望爱抚。

他不在乎。他告诉自己，现实中纽特恨忒修斯。首席傲罗该为做出的事付出代价。不正当的金钱交易、操纵与陷害，还有那些被骗而心碎的女孩们。巫师们理应知道事情的真相。

他往回走，直到颤抖的腿无法再支撑身体。忒修斯在吻那个女孩，一边操弄一遍咬上那片粉红的唇瓣，深色的性器插进了其他女人的器官中，清晰的画面无法被抹去。他从口袋里拿出药瓶，哆嗦地吞下了大把药片，对于吃下了多少剂量毫无印象。

你真该去死。恍惚中他听到了红发女孩厌恶的声调，琥珀色的眼睛里闪烁着恐惧与愤怒的光芒。我听说了你的秘密，女孩继续说道，你确实应该永远离开这里，不然的话所有人都会知道。

她当真说了那些话吗？纽特现在不确定了，那些仇恨言论很可能来自他的臆想，忒修斯为他创造的现实，嫉妒是完美的催化剂。他早该明白这点，可当时他只看见了餐桌上发着银光的刀以及那个微微鼓起的小腹。

她威胁到了他的秘密，所以纽特做了该做的事。

只有刀柄露在外面，一开始流出的血并不多。女孩开始尖叫，眼睛里只剩下恐惧。

梅林啊，你为什么要这么做？她开始哭泣，一个生命死去了，可今晚注定要埋葬两具尸体，他本能地抽出刀子，笨拙地夺去第二条生命，那花了更久时间，他忘了窒息死亡和脑死亡，做着机械反复的动作，结果就是整个客厅都是血，桌子腿、地毯、不少还溅到了沙发上，直到已经没人能从面部辨认出尸体后他才停了下来。

“哦我忘了告诉你了。”他累得喘气，把刀随手扔在地板上，直视着那张被捅烂的脸。

“我也怀孕了。”

手掌抚上自己的小腹，试图感受不存在的律动。医生说它还很小，暂未形成一个完整的生命。

“是忒修斯的孩子。爸妈知道会气疯的。”

他喃喃地说道，抽了下嘴角，侧过头抹去了眼泪。

03.

纽特清醒后的第一件事是呕吐，反胃的恶心感迟迟无法消退，头疼也没有在吐出来后好转，他全身发冷，白色笔直的走廊在他眼里像是条曲折的迷宫。

“你吃了太多药。”

他中途就意识到忒修斯站在他身旁，打量着手里的橙色药瓶。

“剂量再大一点我就要带你去圣芒戈了。”

可他没有感觉多好，半梦半醒反倒加重了痛苦。他头晕眼花，还有点脱水的症状，试图站起来去抢药瓶，男人先一步抬高了手臂，他狼狈地重新摔在地上。

“求你，我需要它。”

“你身体里还有不少残留，明天我会还给你。”男人边说边把药瓶放进了口袋里。“你错过了葬礼，其他人去了墓地，他们一会儿要埋葬父亲。”

他又试着站起来，拒绝了忒修斯的帮忙，这次成功了。他缓慢地朝出口迈着步伐，垂下目光不想看到忒修斯的表情。

“妈妈怎么样？”

“她很坚强，在葬礼上说了很多。”

“你呢？”

“和平时一样。”

他推开后门，大口呼吸着干燥冰冷的呼吸，剧烈的心跳总算平息了下来。巫师们早已离去，忒修斯也该动身去墓地，而不是在这里看他理顺呼吸。

“我还是回去好了。”他不想看到地上黑黝黝的墓穴。

“如果你想的话，当然。我送你回酒店。”

那只手落在了他的肩膀上。纽特听到了自己的叹息声，最终还是没有躲开。

他无法说谎，灰蓝色眼睛只注视着他的感觉依然很好。他把他抱上了床，施了个干燥咒，为他换上睡衣，柔和的笑容里是宠溺与关切，安抚性地捏着他的手指。纽特几乎快忘了这个细节，小时候哥哥总这样安慰他。

“我明天来找你。”

他虚弱地点点头，药物的作用让他接受了忒修斯的好意。灰蓝色眼睛为此欢快地眨了眨，嘴唇印在了他的额头上，然后是鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。

一个温柔的吻，哥哥的味道让他的心为此停顿了下，嘴唇轻薄的像片羽毛。他不想停下，知道这个吻之后他们会在床上做爱。填满他，灌满他，操到天昏地暗，他可以哭哭唧唧说着有多迷恋对方，说不定这次真的会为哥哥生下一个孩子。

他没有推开忒修斯的力气，但手搭在胸口时男人就停下了，眸子里飘浮着熟悉的渴望，以及被拒绝的迷茫。

“你还在气我？”他摸着他的脸庞，眼神里透露出一丝倦意。“因为我利用了你摆脱她？还是堕胎的事？”

两者都有，或许纽特只是在气依然对哥哥神魂颠倒的自己。如果现在不摆脱忒修斯，他永远都回不去了。

“我只是不再爱你了，西奥。”他翻过身，枕头上还残留着早上自慰后的气味。他想起了他们唯一一次争吵，那天他的上司正式把他赶出了魔法部，未成年、没有经济来源、没有未来规划，忒修斯跑到他的卧室开始一遍又一遍讲着空洞的大道理。最后他们都生气了，蓝眼睛对峙蓝眼睛，理智被遗弃在九霄云外。我从没想当你这种人的弟弟。他幸灾乐祸地看着忒修斯惊恐的眼神，把恶毒当作武器。你和爸妈都该下地狱。

那一巴掌完全在他意料之外，他踉跄了几步，火辣辣的疼痛蔓延至全身，本能地张开嘴，泪水在眼眶里打着转，不可置信地看着同样震惊的哥哥。

然后他的小腹升起一阵暖流，下一秒忒修斯吻了他，手捧着他的脸，两人倒在床上，听着对方粗重的呼吸声，脱下了衣服和裤子，炙热的性器撞进他的身体，胸膛摩擦胸膛。他们第一次品尝到彼此的滋味，他默许忒修斯射了进来，一个月后才意识到那是个多错误决定。

“我很抱歉，纽特。”

现在他们在酒店里，四面八方传来各种声响，惨淡的光线从窗帘的缝隙中落在了他的脸上。

“我更希望你付出代价，西奥。”他说得很轻，但忒修斯一定能听到。

“我永远都不会爱你了。”

04.

纽特一直睡到傍晚才起来。忒修斯为他留了食物，没收了他手提箱里的备用药片。他烦躁地坐在窗前，手指又忍不住伸进裤裆内，熟练地套弄起阴茎。

他已经没有理由继续留在伦敦了。葬礼结束了，他写张明信片就能解释剩下的事。回来是个坏主意，乡村的麻瓜生活更适合他，从今以后他永远不会踏出小镇一步，哥本哈根将是安葬纽特·斯卡曼德的地方。

他仓促地射了出来。打电话给前台确认火车的时间，把衣服塞进手提箱里，兴奋地想着再忍上八个小时他就可以坐在自己公寓的躺椅上吞下镇定剂，再也不用面对见鬼的道德困境。

钥匙被留在桌上，距离最后一班火车还有三个小时，他打开房门，犹豫着要不要给前台小费，刚踏出第一步就撞在了忒修斯身上，显然对方一直在门外等他。他绝望地瞪大眼睛，下意识回头往窗户的方向跑。

“我没想让她死。”

他愣了下，回头，忒修斯正靠在门框上，面无表情地看着他。“怀孕的事吓到我了，我承认。但我只是想摆脱她。”

“你说她只是想从你这里得到钱。”

“你真的觉得我会在乎用钱解决问题？”

他摇摇头，可当时他认定女孩会杀了忒修斯，保险金、忒修斯所有的财产。巫师们都是贪婪的，她自然也会想把属于忒修斯的占为己有。

“但那之后确实不一样了。我感觉没什么再束缚我了，我可以做自己想做的事情了。”他停顿了下，眼睛里闪过一些情绪。“这刻在我们的基因里。一旦对某种事物着迷后，就没法松手。”

对忒修斯而言那是权力。如果黑巫师报价可观，纽特想不出为什么他的哥哥不能成为格林德沃的信徒。他张张嘴想说什么，走廊上突兀的脚步声让他们同时安静下来。忒修斯做了个嘘声的手势，神情已经冰冷下来，挥挥手拉上了窗帘。

“怎么了？”他走上前，但男人拦住了他。

“答应我别离开，至少不是今天。”

声响越来越近，纽特听得见一连串刻意压低的脚步声，可忒修斯更在乎他的答案。他真的爱我吗？他不敢去想答案，现在离开还来得及，别再和哥哥扯上联系。

“我待在这儿没意义。”

“我很想你，阿尔忒弥斯。你离开了我们十年，你知道我在乎你的。”

他不知道说什么好，只是看着对方。

“就一天。让我陪陪你。”

那只手贴在他的脸上，带着舒服的温度。他摸了下男人的手背，完全是出于本能点了点头。

灰蓝色眼睛亮了下，打开房门走了出去。世界安静了几秒，他把手提箱放回床上，觉得自己既愚蠢又懦弱。没法拒绝忒修斯·斯卡曼德恐怕是种心理疾病，可以和抑郁、被害妄想症并列。

他坐在床上，心里数着数，默念到第五十的时候陌生的声音喊出了不可饶恕咒的咒语，又是一连串脚步声。纽特走到门前，刚握住把手门从外面打开了。是忒修斯，男人的脸上沾着血，西服领子也脏了，走进来时才发现皮鞋下的血脚印。

“黑巫师？”

“谁知道。他们在葬礼上就跟着我。”

“总有一天你会死的。”但那不是他一直所期望的吗？“那些权力都不正当。”

忒修斯眨眨眼，朝自己施了个清洁咒。

“可那感觉太好了，我没法停下。病态的着迷，我不指望别人能懂。”

但纽特能理解。疯狂爱着一个错误的人，没法逼迫自己放弃。他为他不惜杀了人，还有谁会比纽特更爱忒修斯·斯卡曼德？

“所以你想要我做什么？”

路灯的光束从窗口洒进来，周遭又恢复了平静。他坐在床尾，第一次在不吃药的情况下无比冷静。

忒修斯跪在他面前，握住了那双颤抖的手，看他的眼神仿佛回到了过去。答案呼之欲出。

“你想让我杀了她。我以为你不想让她们死。”

“那是十年前的我，纽特。现在的我有为所欲为的资本。”

“每个和你恋爱的人都要付出类似的代价？”

“只有难缠的。”他低头吻了下他的手背。

纽特想起了客厅地毯上的肉块，灯光下散发着诡异的光芒，鲜血随着神经抽搐从内部涌出，发出咕嘟咕嘟的挤压声。“你真是疯了。”

“按照定义来讲我们两个都该被关进治疗所，永久监禁。” 忒修斯挑起一侧的眉毛，那种轻浮的表情可不会随意露给其他人看。 “你喜欢这个——夺走别人的生命。多不可思议，一个独裁者和谋杀犯，我们确实是一家人。”

“我不是谋杀犯。”

“十年来你都没再试过手？”

他畏缩了下，好奇忒修斯知道多久了。从十年前走下楼梯的那刻吗？他浑身是血，也许是目光和神情出卖了他。世界不再是灰蒙蒙的，他从血肉中窥见了缤纷的色彩，枷锁消失了。自由的感觉夹杂着一丝罪恶的兴奋。

所以他才吃那些药片，抑制住思考和冲动，试图活成一个正常人。

“我和你不一样，忒修斯。”他仍持有道德准则，为十年前的惨剧自责，绝不会重蹈覆辙。

“随你怎么说。”

忒修斯直起身子吻了他，食指和拇指固定住他的下巴，舌头大大方方地在口腔里搅弄着。他忘了抵抗，唇瓣紧贴，舌尖和对方缠绕在一起。那天在尸体旁男人也是这样吻的他，口水从嘴角溢出，他们急切地加深着吻，手指探进了衬衫领子，指肚因为肌肤的温暖微微颤抖。

忒修斯在笑。所有动作都慢了下来，如同梦中的幻灯片。他注意到哥哥嘴角的伤口，颧骨泛着红光，所有微小的细节被放大，仿佛是在观察一副生动的油画。蓝眼睛里疯狂的元素不断翻滚着，忒修斯是真的疯了，不再有道德准则的锁链束缚，为了权力可以抹去任何人。

他听到自己心脏的跳动声，挣脱了覆盖在手背上的手。

“答应我考虑下。”

忒修斯最后亲了下他的额头，离开时挥挥手关上了门。

他几乎就脱口而出了，和十年前一样，一个吻足以令他意乱情迷。我爱你，梅林啊，我爱你。他咬着嘴唇，把沾血的脸颊埋在哥哥的脖颈里，手掌上的血弄脏了哥哥的西服马甲。

有生以来第一次，他保护了忒修斯。

05.

停药后的第十二个小时异常煎熬。他错过了当晚的最后一班火车，下一班要等到明天中午，附近的医院都提前关门了——圣诞快乐——他可不打算去圣芒戈，那儿的医生都是忒修斯的小玩偶。

北部飘来的冷空气吹散了河畔两旁凝固的雾霭，冰冷的湿气夹在风中，他走在空无一人的街道上，不去思考具体时间。

药量每年都在增长，他几乎二十四小时都把药瓶握在手上，剂量大到医生甚至怀疑他在私下贩卖。

你应该回去看看。心理医生建议道。人们会给回忆添上主观的成分，那个地方并没有记忆中那么可怕。

他听了对方的建议十年，终于心动了一次。现实则是，伦敦比他印象中的还要糟糕。哥哥的眼线在看不到的阴暗处监视他，直到他踏上返程的火车。忒修斯会因为他的离开而揭发他吗？十年前凶杀案的凶手，嫉妒、争吵，精神疾病终于有了用武之地，他会终身监禁在阿兹卡班，他的哥哥大概能再拿一枚勋章，几年后就是法律执行部部长了。

忒修斯为什么要拿走他的药？他忍不住自怜自艾，那太残忍了，被迫清醒地沉浸于这个伤害过他的城市。巫师们某天听说了斯卡曼德家小儿子拥有特殊的身体构造，一个可悲的小怪胎，魔法部的同事们在背后议论纷纷，他没法装作若无其事。

他开始颤抖，寒冷和恐惧同时击中了他，心脏跳得厉害，呼吸絮乱。戒断反应或者只是一次恐慌正在击垮他。回去，去找忒修斯。他坐在街边的长椅上，将脸埋在手掌中。

几栋居住区的房子灯还亮着，女性的声音和婴儿的哭声从内部传出。他想到了妈妈，如果他坦白的话她会原谅他吗？帮他离开这里？可这之后呢？忒修斯随时能找到他，欧洲、美国、对方在非洲也有投资。

哥哥为什么要拿走他的药？纽特蜷缩成一团，把头埋在膝盖之间。酒店的房间会让他想起男人，他走过的痕迹，被触碰过的肌肤还在发烫，那个简单却富有激情的吻。阴茎在裤子里热得厉害，可他射不出来，在尝到忒修斯之后就不存在别的什么能让他高潮了。

他又想起了那个孩子，早在成为完整的生命前就被忒修斯判了死刑。你甚至还没成年，纽特。对方看起来同样忧伤，亲吻着他的嘴唇，手掌抚摸着他的小腹轻声说道，我们无法承担这个责任，我很抱歉。于是纽特乖乖杀死了属于自己的孩子。和忒修斯的联系也断了。

他睡了一会儿，冰冷的硬石板并不舒服，后背像是被冷水泡过一样，偶尔会有几个结束晚班的麻瓜路过他的长椅，匆匆看一眼就走掉了。

黎明前的白光照在脸上，他用手遮挡了下，另一只手拿出怀表看了眼：距离下一班火车还有五个小时。

他的状态很糟，不用照镜子就知道。脸色惨白，头发乱蓬蓬的，蓝眼睛无神地盯着某一处，看起来随时都会崩溃。他站起来，小腹突然开始抽疼，胸口感受到一阵撞击，他听见自己发出了奇怪的哽咽声，很快开始干呕，后背上都是汗水，风一吹过就忍不住哆嗦下。

西奥为什么要拿走他的药？他抽了下鼻子，不让泪水流出来，飞快地走过主街不想让更多人看到自己的狼狈模样。这不公平，他心想，他做了那么多——为了赎罪，为了那个本可以出世的孩子——祈祷、忏悔，划出道德底线，单调且乏味地活着，相信一切会好转。而忒修斯却拿走了他的药，羞辱了他所坚信的全部，和另一个女孩做爱。

眼前浮现出傍晚的画面，幻想里的他答应了忒修斯的请求，雄伟的性器立刻塞满了肉缝，淫液浸湿了床单，另一个他快乐地笑着，蓝眼睛看到了无穷无尽的可能性：世界又恢复了丰富多彩，他不再被任何事物捆住手脚。

过来。他向他伸出手，纤细的手指抚着脸颊。他被操上了高潮，纽特一眼就看出来了，嫉妒的不是滋味。

他毁了你。

是的。

但你依然爱他，不惜一切。

我永远爱他。他绝望地闭上眼睛，不论他变成什么样。

纽特抬起头，意识到自己离开了主街，正在敲忒修斯公寓的门，周围还是一片雾蒙蒙的银灰色，头顶的天空还未被黎明染红。精神恍惚了下，身体一阵轻松，之前所有的内心挣扎仿佛只是幻觉，要不是腿间很干燥他还以为自己射了出来。

忒修斯是家人，他们是彼此不可分割的一部分，他突然不明白之前为何要抗拒这一切。他渴望重新与哥哥结合，为他孕育一个孩子，为什么会难以接受呢？

回过神来时他的哥哥刚好打开了门。忒修斯穿着昨天的西服马甲，恐怕整晚未睡，灰蓝色眼睛迷茫而疲惫地看着他。

“你知道现在几点吗？”

四点十五。当然忒修斯不会真想知道时间。他向前挤进了那个温暖的胸膛，头枕在肩膀上，贪婪地呼吸着脖颈上怀念已久的气味。十年来从未如此满足过。

“请别再拿走我的药了。”

他小心捏着哥哥的手指，嗓音里还带着委屈的哭腔，看起来恐怕像只走失的小动物。忒修斯搂住了他，一只手揉着他的脑袋。再没什么能束缚他，安全感笼罩在头顶，他终于回到家了，爱意在心中横冲直撞，就像十年前那样。

“我不该说谎的。我爱你，从未希望你遭报应。”

他蹭了蹭哥哥的脸颊，因为室内的血腥味皱了下眉，目光越过对方的肩膀看到了客厅里凌乱的惨状——漂亮的金发散落在地毯上，星星点点的血光溅得到处都是。

“哦，你本可以晚点来的。” 男人从口袋里取出两个药瓶，放进了他风衣的口袋里。

“过来帮个忙？”

忒修斯笑了下。他捧着对方的脸，明亮的眸子里印着他的倒影，眼底翻滚着喜悦与疯狂，和哥哥如出一辙。

他被拉进了公寓，从此再没回到过丹麦的小镇上。

06.

“所以他是谁？”

“不知道。” 带血的衬衫和鞋子散在地上，纽特边说边解开了西装裤的扣子。“但他很自信我知道他是谁。” 他撇撇嘴，把卷成一团的衣服踢到房间的角落。

“英国的报纸没提到太多细节。”

“当地报纸也没有，麻瓜相信那是起事故。失足坠崖足够有说服力。”

忒修斯也脱下了衬衫，目光聚焦在他光滑的下体上。两腿之间的阴茎已经高高跷起，纽特勃起得太久了，甚至开始发疼，他撸了下龟头，并没多少快感聚上来。

男人做了个手势，他乖乖坐到哥哥腿上，温暖宽大的手掌包裹住发红的性器，手指划过龟头。他一挺腰直接射了出来，紧紧贴在忒修斯身上甚至不敢喘气。

“你就因为他送你花决定杀了他？”

“太可疑了。我总觉得他发现了我身体——哦，天啊——”

洁白的手指插进了他的小穴，毫无预警。他剧烈抽搐了下，叫声把自己都吓到了，淫液几乎喷了出来。

“别这样插——” 他没法说完，屁股忙着迎合忒修斯的手指，在粉嫩的肉缝里进进出出，带出更多粘液，撞的会阴啪啪作响，大拇指和食指捏着被打湿的小阴蒂——很快就会充血变大，开始渴望含住更粗大的东西。

他伸手去扯忒修斯的裤子，迷离的蓝眼睛无法聚焦，试了好几次才成功。“天啊，就这样弄......太爽了。”他被扔到床上，双腿早就合不拢了。两片唇压了上来，下面的小嘴被手指操得汁水横流，上面的嘴也不住地哆嗦，忒修斯的舌头划过他的咽喉，彻底令他动弹不得。

“你有在他的尸体上自慰吗？”

“没有，我不会那么做。”但夺走一条生命的感觉和抚慰性器一样好，掌控着一切，又无所顾忌、为所欲为的能力。他不明白为什么之前要克制那股冲动，不愿接受现实。

忒修斯同样勃起了，狰狞的龟头蹭着他的肉缝，淫液浸润下发出水光，进入时像个开拓者，敏感紧窄的内壁立刻成了男人的形状。

下体传来胀疼，脆弱的阴道太久没迎接过男性性器，穴肉要被顶穿了，灵魂正被挤出身体。他呜咽了下，低头看见了湿漉漉的交合处，粉色的阴唇被打开至最大，颤颤巍巍的小穴贪婪地吃着哥哥的肉棒，小幅度套弄着，画面色情又美丽。

“很疼吗？”

龟头擦着敏感的那一侧，噼里啪啦的火花一路窜到眼前。忒修斯比任何时刻都更温柔，以往眼底的残酷也荡然无存。疼痛可以忍受，他不想停下。

“一点都不疼。”

忒修斯操过他无数次了，十七岁那场争吵过后他们在所有想得到的地方做爱，早上、中午、晚上，男人的未婚妻只要一不在他们就会接吻，牵着手跑进某个房间。有时他会一边整理房间一边挨操，咿咿呀呀叫个不停。

“操深一点——干死我...”他在床上学会了那些词。有一次女孩就在隔壁，他故意喊出能想到的最肮脏的词汇，弄倒桌上的东西，对方肯定猜不到谁的阴茎正在他的体内。

“我操的你很爽？”

忒修斯咬着他的耳朵，温热的哈气扫过脸颊，他点点头，满脑子除了干他的穴外什么都想不出，也什么都不愿去想。十年来他被道德感折磨得快疯了，悔恨与痛苦，现在的一切违背了每条他坚信的原则，久违地感受得到了快乐。

他流出泪水，被操弄到没法控制表情，耳畔只剩下肉体的冲撞声，忒修斯压着他的屁股用力撞着，脑袋埋进他的脖颈里，更多水被操了出来，阴唇被摩擦的发红发疼，可那根阴茎没有停下，一遍遍刺进湿热穴肉的更深处，大开大合地干着，十年的分割浓缩在了一次性爱里，他们今天都别想下床了。

“你总能伤害到我，阿尔忒弥斯。”男人的声音带着一丝脆弱。“别在这么做了。”

可他真的能吗？如果是真的男人为什么不去自首？为什么仍在聚敛权力？为什么十年来从未出现在他的公寓，而是让他回来？

他撇过头，不去理会哥哥的谎言。“让我高潮吧。”穴口用力收缩，他感觉到体内的东西又涨大了几圈，手指去摸自己硬起来的阴蒂，源源不断的快感席卷了全身，身体开始抽搐，忘情地尖叫，收缩的穴口和阴道成为了全身的中心。他撞到了墙壁，手臂慌张地抱住忒修斯的肩膀，冲刺没有停下，神智已经被操出体外，他埋进胸口闻着男人的汗水味，努力回放着他们最幸福的时刻：尸体旁的交合，忒修斯请求他为自己杀死更多人。任何事。他总是这么回复他的爱人。

“让我怀孕吧，西奥。”

高潮的白光击中了大脑，他瞪大眼睛，一瞬间世界上所有的抉择都不重要的，忒修斯不再爱他也不重要了。世界变成了那种慢悠悠的美好。这样就挺好的，内心一个声音告诉他，这才是生活。

他低吟了声，颤抖的小穴感受到了男人射在体内的液体。一切又回到从前。

“肋骨。”

“什么？”

忒修斯从背后搂住他，性爱结束后就忙碌于亲吻他的后背和肩膀，用只有他们兄弟才有的奇特方式取悦他。

“我小时候总问你那种蠢问题。我是从哪里来的。天空为什么是蓝色。”

“就和其他孩子一样。”

“但有一次你说，我是你身上一块肋骨变出来的。” 他眨眨眼，已经不记得当时的心境。“我信了好久。”

“我完全忘了这件事。”

“哦，只是件小事而已。”

他低头，瞥见了地板上带着血的皮鞋。女孩的尸体被放在地下室，他们最好在今晚之前处理完，放在贫民区的某条小巷里。女孩在死前为自己注射了太多药物，有可能遭遇到任何事。

身前的手揉着他的乳房，乳头依然硬着，揉搓了几下就又有了反应。他回头，交换了一个吻，灰蓝色眼睛里的自己正因为天性被释放而感到欢悦，闪烁着的疯狂因子和哥哥如出一辙，无论纽特再怎么抵触，事情总会走到这一步。

泪水从一侧的眼眶划过，他颤抖地露出微笑，最终接受了自己的选择。

“怎么了？”

“没事，有点累了。”他靠在哥哥的胸口，找到了属于自己的位置。

“明天再处理尸体也来得及。”

07.

忒修斯知道父亲一早去查了飞路网的使用记录。他没给家养小精灵钱来跟踪父母，但小东西们对主人始终尽职尽责，况且他从小就是个好主人，从不为难它们。

未婚妻的死已经是十年前的事了，父亲如此在乎无非是因为那女人当时怀着斯卡曼德家的孩子。当然同样的孩子要是在纽特肚子里就会变成截然不同的故事。

调查的走向从开始就是错的，司法部断定黑巫师绑架了女孩作为报复，有理有据，忒修斯在尸检报告上毫不犹豫签上了名字。而让纽特离开是个不小的错误，时机不好，父亲一旦发现女孩最后出现的地方不是黑巫师家附近而是他们的房子，嫌疑自然会落到他们身上。

猫头鹰飞进了书房，数个信封摆在了桌上。如果能给父亲一笔钱来封嘴事情自然简单得多，可老斯卡曼德先生近年来愈发惶恐不安，过去所作所为罪恶感纠缠着他，道德高地越堆越高。他只能思索其他策略。

晚上父亲果然来到了他的公寓。谎言和伪装已经毫无意义，证据摆在眼前，他耸耸肩，面无表情地把真相说了出来。他的父亲气得发抖——“你害死了两条人命！”——命令他去自首。当然纽特也逃不过审判，他的父亲会负责把男孩找回来。

哦，除了他以外没人清楚纽特的位置。他派人去丹麦监视男孩，每周都会送来些照片。

“当然，父亲。这些年我一直很恐慌。” 他像个乖孩子般低下头，“明早我就去自首。”

他不会去坐牢，绝不会为了她。可怜的纽特更不该再遭受一次折磨。男孩为他摆脱了未婚妻，他却还没回报弟弟。

父亲转身时忒修斯举起了魔杖，简单的石化咒让世界重新清净下来。他挥挥手，书桌右边的抽屉里放着十年来关于纽特的记录，他的弟弟一直单身，他很高兴知道男孩自慰时仍会哭哭啼啼喊叫着他的名字。对方的用药一直是个令人头疼的问题，他看上去不像过去那般活泼了，会抱着他的手臂讲些可爱的色情话，反倒活得像个单调乏味的麻瓜，掩埋了所有的天性。他们需要见一面，忒修斯心想，葬礼说不定会是个好的转折点，纽特可以和他好好聊聊。

他记下地址，从书桌后站起来，随手拿了个沙发上的靠枕，迎上父亲震惊的目光，将枕头压了下去。哦他还要为母亲修改记忆，圣芒戈的医疗记录也要修改。但一切都是值得的，他欠纽特一个道歉和解释，要是能让男孩留在伦敦就好了。

他怀念弟弟的身体，杀人时蓝眼睛里惊人的光泽，布满雀斑的脸颊上沾着血滴。他们太相似了，像是两个邪恶的小疯子，做爱的感觉如此契合，双性人的身体像蜜油一样美妙，令人着迷。

更别说现在他们有能力抚养一个孩子了，他迫不及待想让纽特成为母亲了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我竟然 还在写骨科【【【  
不留个kudo嘛【


End file.
